zsffandomcom-20200214-history
SuperBlade
Wounds *Mortal Wounds: Skills Attributes *'Endurance:' +40 **'Die Hard:' Can take an additional Mortal Wound. *'Agility:' +30 **'Battle Agility:' Able to counter ranged attacks. Melee requires target be in movement range. *'Stamina:' +30 **'Combat Longevity:' 20% Special Action efficiency. *'Strength:' +30 **'Dragon Fury:' Unlocks Heavy Slash attack. (Speed 1, Lethality Wpn-30, Acc Swd-10, 5 Sta) **+10 Gauntlets. Final: +40 *'Perception:' +25 *'Mana:' +20 *'Willpower:' +5 *'Precision:' -5 Combat *'Sword Training:' +51 **'Counter Training:' Lower counter threshold by 1/2 Swords. **'Magic Knight:' Adds 1/2 magic bonus to sword channel attacks. *'Armor Training:' +40 **'Protect Vitals:' Add 1/3rd Armor Training to Lethal Resistance, up to double armor bonus. *'Shield Training:' +30 **'Deflection:' Physical and Mental resists recieve 1/4 synergy from shield Defense when using a medium or heavy shield Constructive *'Metal Smithing:' +5 Leadership *'Leadership:' +10 *'Charisma:' +5 Magic *'Fire:' +30 **'Blazing Aura:' 20% Fire Mana efficiency. *'Lightning:' +15 *'Darkness:' +30 **'Seething Aura:' 20% Dark Mana efficiency. *'Balance:' +30 **'Stasis Shield:' Add 1/2 Balance to Defense for one round for -5 Balance Mana Survival *'Stealth:' -10 *'Disguise:' -5 Traits *Hardy(-Armor, +Agility) *Leader(-Teaching, +Learning) Weapons *'Chaos Breaker' **Standard Slash ***30 Lethal/2 Speed/+60 Accuracy **Dragon Slash ***30/15 Lethal/1 Speed/+50 Accuracy ***Costs 5 Stamina *'Fire Magic' **Nova Bolt ***84 Lethal/2 Speed/+48 Accuracy ***Fire Bolt, 5 Damage, Costs 2 mana **Nova Burst ***64 Lethal/1 Speed/+48 Accuracy ***Fire Blast, 10 Damage, Costs 4 mana **Nova Blast ***64 Lethal/1 Speed/+48 Accuracy ****AoE: 3 ***Fire Blast/AoE, 10 Damage, Costs 12 mana **Fire Blade ***30 Lethal/2 Speed/+61 Accuracy ***Fire Channel, 15 Damage, 14 Lethal Penetration, Costs 4 mana **Fire Cleave ***30 Lethal/1 Speed/+51 Accuracy ***Fire Channel, 15 Damage, 29 Lethal Penetration, Costs 4 mana/5 stamina *'Dark Magic' **Shadow Bolt ***84 Lethal/2 Speed/+48 Accuracy ***Darkness Bolt, 5 Damage, Costs 2 mana **Shadow Burst ***64 Lethal/1 Speed/+48 Accuracy ***Darkness Blast, 10 Damage, Costs 4 mana **Shadow Blast ***64 Lethal/1 Speed/+48 Accuracy ****AoE: 3 ***Darkness Blast/AoE, 10 Damage, Costs 12 mana **Shadow Blade ***30 Lethal/2 Speed/+61 Accuracy ***Darkness Channel, 15 Damage, 14 Lethal Penetration, Costs 4 mana **Shadow Cleave ***30 Lethal/1 Speed/+51 Accuracy ***Darkness Channel, 15 Damage, 29 Lethal Penetration, Costs 4 mana/5 stamina *'Admixture' **Darkflare Bolt ***59 Lethal/2 Speed/+47 Accuracy ****Added: Fire ***Dark/Fire Bolt, 5 Damage, Costs 4 mana **Darkflare Burst ***39 Lethal/1 Speed/+47 Accuracy ****Added: Fire ***Dark/Fire Blast, 10 Damage, Costs 8 mana **Darkflare Blast ***39 Lethal/1 Speed/+47 Accuracy ****Added: Fire, AoE 5 ***Dark/Fire Blast/AoE, 10 Damage, Costs 18 mana **Darkflare Blade ***30 Lethal/2 Speed/+61 Accuracy ****Added: Fire ***Dark/Fire Channel, 15 Damage, 25 Lethal Penetration, Costs 8 mana **Darkflare Cleave ***30 Lethal/1 Speed/+51 Accuracy ****Added: Fire ***Dark/Fire Channel, 15 Damage, 40 Lethal Penetration, Costs 8 mana/5 stamina Items *'Chaos Breaker'(*): **Ancient sword used to combat evil and imbalance. **Longsword, one-handed **Lethality 45/Speed 2/Accuracy Swords+10 ***Ability: ****'Flametongue': +10 Fire *'Dragon-Steel Platemail'(*): **Platemail made from an incredibly strong, rare substance; Dragonite. **Heavy Armor **+30 Armor Rating, +15 Lethal Resist **-15 Precision, -3 Combat ***Ability: ****'Darkness Shaper': +10 Darkness *'Dragon Barbute'(*): **Metal half-helm shaped like a dragon's head. **Heavy Helmet **+25 Lethal Resist, +15 Armor **-10 Perception, -5 Combat, -3 Mobility ***Ability: ****'Mage Armor': +5 Fire Mana, +5 Dark Mana *'Dragon-Steel Gauntlets'(*): **Plate gauntlets made from an incredibly strong, rare substance; Dragonite. **Heavy Gloves/Bracers **Ignores first 6 arm/hand wounds, +15 Armor **-5 Dexterity, -3 Grip, -3 Magic ***Ability: ****'Titan's Strength': +10 Strength *'Dragon-Steel Chausses'(*) **Plate boots and shin protection made from an incredibly strong, rare substance; Dragonite. **Heavy Boots **Ignores first 6 leg/foot wounds, +15 Armor **-5 Mobility, -3 Stealth, -3 Magic ***Ability: Agile Armor ****+10 Athletics *'Dragon-Crest Shield'(*): **Heavy heater shield handed down within a certain family for generations. **Medium Shield **+20 Shield Rating **-15 Accuracy, -5 Mobility, -3 Mobility ***Ability: ***'Impervious': +10 Armor Hardness(AP reduction)